The Administrative Core is a team comprised of individuals with unique expertise and experience with the Idaho INBRE program. Together, they provide outstanding leadership and innovative approaches to managing and overseeing the Idaho INBRE program. The qualifications of the Administrative Core members are outlined here: Carolyn Hoyde Bohach (Carolyn J. Hoyde), PhD, PI/Director, a position she has served in since 2006. Dr. Bohach has strong scientific credentials as an established, internationally recognized, biomedical research scientist in microbial infectious disease (cell signaling) with continuous R01/R01-Iike funding since 1991 focused on Escherichia coli 0157:H7 and Yersinia pestis. She has administrative experience as the current Idaho INBRE Program Director and previous to that, the BRIN/INBRE Program Coordinator from 2000 to 2006. Scott A. Minnich, PhD, Program Coordinator and Director of the Research Mentoring Core,. a position he has served in since 2009. Dr. Minnich has a strong record as a biomedical research scientist in bacterial pathogenesis, (cell signaling) funded by an NIH R01-Iike grant for 10 consecutive years. He has broad administrative experience as the Course Director for the WWAMI (Washington, Wyoming, Alaska, Montana, and Idaho) Medical Education Program Infectious Disease course and as Chair of the Ul IACUC and Select Agent Program. His primary responsibility will be to assist the PI/Director and guide the mentoring activities for Project Investigators in the Developmental Research Project Program and to develop s stainable research programs across the Network. James A. Foster, PhD, Director of the Bioinformatics Core, a position he has served in since 2001. Dr. Foster has a strong record of interdisciplinary research funding through the NIH and NSF and has administrative experience that includes serving on the steering committee for the NIH IDeA-funded Core Laboratories (NICL). T. Rhena Cooper, MS, Director of the Training Workforce Development and Diversity Core, a position she has served in since 2009 under its INBRE-2 designation as the Outreach Core. Professor Cooper has more than two decades of experience teaching microbiology at North Idaho College, coordinating research and professional development opportunities for undergraduate students, and organizing outreach . education to the public. Leslie D. Thompson, as the Statewide Administrative Manager, a position she has served in since 2008. Ms. Thompson has a decade of experience in program coordination and grants management. Her primary responsibility will be to assist the PI/Director and Program Coordinator in all INBRE activities. Linda E. Liou, Project Evaluator, a position she has served in since 2008. Ms. Liou has eighteen years of experience as a biomedical research technician, a position that familiarized her with biomedical research and training of students at all levels. Her primary responsibility will be to coordinate assessment by collection and analysis of data associated with INBRE activities for both summative and formative evaluation. Whitney D. Floch, Program Assistant, a position she had held since 2011. Ms. Floch has five years of experience in the University of Idaho Office of Sponsored Programs. Her primary responsibility will be to provide administrative support for the statewide activities of the program.